A Shot in the Dark
' A Shot in the Dark' is the fourteenth episode of the sixth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Quick! Name the location of the legendary "shot heard round the world"! If you guessed Concord, Mass., you got it! And you've got a prime location for historic haunts. TAPS is investigating the Colonial Inn, which has recorded paranormal experiences going back to the 1960s. Get ready for a revolutionary night. The activity, which could easily be rumors made real by circumstance in a 300-year-old building, include shadowy figures, people being touched, objects flying off shelves and power surges. The history is amazing, going back to 1775 when wounded soldiers from both the colonial and British armies were brought to the site for care. The merchant room is first to get checked out by Jason and Grant. This is where a woman in a blue dress had been seen by many- making it hard to debunk as a trick of light. They spy a moving shadow and hear a noise, and they can only recreate it when Jason stands in front of the window between the kitchen and the dining room. They can't find it, but they go out and beckon the spirit again and hear the same noise. They do it again- and hear the noise again! They leave a camera behind in hopes that the entity will get curious and come out of the kitchen. Amy and Kris go into the Liberty room. Just as they appear to lose hope of hearing from anything, a door closes on its own making a squeaking noise. The two figure out which door is making the noise, but they have no explanation as to how it opened. Hmmmm. Britt and K.J. investigate room 24, known as the dying room for two soldiers wounded beyond repair. There's a scratching sound from inside the closet door. Then some sounds that prompt K.J. to say "So you like to make squeaky sounds" and asks it to shut a door. Then Britt gets startled when the door right next to him CLOSES!! They ask again and the door closes again!! Let's hope the ETC cameras pick up some of that activity. The Liberty Room is next for Jason and Grant and right away the K2 meter lights up from the floor to the ceiling. That would cause someone spending time in that room to feel freaked out. Nothing happens so they go to room 27. They hear footsteps- almost like a peg legged person was walking- followed by a whining noise coming from upstairs. They can't find it but agree to settle down in the notorious room 24. No personal experiences to report. So the ladies take a turn in 24. Some knocking occurs. Then Britt and K.J. set up their flashlight in the reception area and have crazy interactions with something using the light. They hear a wild racket from the Liberty Room. When they check out the restaurant they hear more crazy noises. Its evidence review time! Lots of backing up of the experiences, plus footage of the door-closing incident in room 24 that spooked Britt & K.J. Overall, it was a successful investigation of a historic locale with a LOT of paranormal activity. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes